Logan
Physical Description Logan is a 2.5 inch tall, 0.6 ounce, light grey mouse. At the end of his fur are white tints, and this is especially noticeable on the top of his head. He has irises.... it's just that his irises are black. Not odd for his species. Logan's species creates a symbol for every new family. Logan's symbol is a light blue crest consists of 4 triangles. Three of the triangles face upwards, side by side. One in the center points downward. He wears this on his clothing and has the symbol implanted on his forehead. History Logan was a born genius, one who seemed destined to be yet another one of those famous scientists who assist his alien species to reach the next era of technology. Logan's parents noted that he began speaking, or well, trying to, at the age of six months. With a helpful learning program since he was that smart of a child, he began reading basic words at nine months. When he finally managed to grip a pencil, he began writing on a third grade level at age 4. His life was rough as a child, always being noticed for being the youngest of the classroom. While many people defended him because he was such a small child (some protecting him out of the want for their projects and homework to be done by Logan), there were also others who teased and bullied him. Logan resented school as a result, and couldn't have been more happier to get out of school while he could. Logan graduated high school at age 14, going to a private university to study branches of science such as physics and microbiology. He eventually dropped out of college, saying it was too slow for him, and proceeded to start his own research which quickly grew into a well known organization. Time skip well over a decade later, Logan was to transport new materials from a distant planet, but during so, his ship had failed due to a fuel leak, and Logan was sent to drift in the wrong direction. Luck was on his side, as the alternate option was the ship to explode. After 26 hours, Logan was finally able to do reactivate the ship, enough to try to send out a radio message for help in vain. Logan eventually ended up being strategic enough to use the new materials as an alternate fuel source. Luckily having extra meal on board, Logan was able to last for another week on the ship before finally creating fuel for the ship, and as soon as he started up the ship once again, stray debris struck the ship, and the resulting crash made Logan lose consciousness as the ship traveled in the wrong direction. The mouse was lucky enough to wake up minutes before crashing into Mobius, where he found out the primitive world would not be able to allow him to fix his ship, let alone know how to get back to his home. It was some time later that Logan eventually decided to reside in COB. During his time at COB, he has become well acquainted with the commonfolk there: Alaine for being able to relate to her height, Summer for being an alien as well, even (formerly) Vega. As Alaine got her very own dollhouse to live in, Logan was allowed to move into her old Zethross holes in COB, where he eventually worked on creating his new lab. When an alien invasion went on, Logan hopped onto a ship and was able to steal some alien resources. no one but Logan himself knows what that technology has been used for... mainly because no one asks. One day, Logan found Alaine in the kitchen tending to a new potted basil plant that was left outside. The two small creatures eventually settled on naming the plant "Quru", which means beautiful on Logan's home (though Logan has not told Alaine what Quru means yet). Around the same time, Kishon had mortally wounded Lunari by taking too much of her blood. Until proper help came, Logan went to work, showing off a few sorts of medical equipment he had invented for a moment like this. With the help of Alaine, and Michael eventually, the group eventually helped Lunari from her critical condition. At one point, Logan ran into a snake named Surah when she was installing things in the COB walls, which of course led to a violent encounter with Logan's hacking defensive systems. When finding out he was up against a snake, he coward in fear until the misunderstanding was solved thanks to Vedash, who told Logan to give her a chance. However, Logan still had reason to be anxious around her her. Between these moments, Logan set up teleportation pads throughout COB to make it easier to get around. With this quick use of safety, Logan was willing to stay out of the mousehole more and interact with more people more often. Later on, when a hit was placed on Surah's head (though Logan was unaware due to being asleep at the time), gases were poured from the vents as a tactical defense. Waking up coughing, Logan grabbed Alaine, who was waking up coughing as well, and used the set up teleportation pads to reach into his mousehole and set up the shields. As he looked in the cameras to see what was happening, he ended up seeing not only seeing someone killed for the first time, but from Surah of all people, throwing out the little bit of trust he had. Being invited to what seemed to be a scientific program deep in the city, and quickly motivated after seeing how dangerous Surah was, Logan had regretfully left COB. He collapsed his technology in a subspace backpack before heading off at 4 am so that he could get away unnoticed. He did, however, leave a note so that people would be aware. However, he did end up returning eventually, seeing as he realized he wasn't exactly as capable of surviving on his own when he lost his gear along the way. He was thankfully saved by Kinjiro, who happened to be walking down the same road as Logan. During the helpful trip, Kinjiro's curiosity eventually caused their topic to change to Alaine, where Kinjiro's playful teasing about the two caused Logan to think about it. Eventually, Logan gave in to Kinjiro's peer pressure, and he decided to admit his feelings the moment he returned to COB. When Kinjiro eventually dropped Logan off for him to enter the science facility, where he quickly found out that the meeting was all just a ruse for Logan to actually do a search-and-rescue mission, saving an intelligent scientist and allowing him to return to his family. Once he was saved, Logan was given a taxi-ride back to COB, where he didn't even get a meter past entranced before being tackle-hugged by Alaine, who missed him for the time being. With Kinjiro being in the building, it reminded him to go ahead and admit his feelings to her, and for the time being she accepted it... ... Unfortunately for that moment, Alaine's long lost family returned, that being her husband and children... while definitely an odd moment from amnesia-filled Alaine, it was worse for Logan, who ended up losing all hope. The nail to the coffin was her husband's unexpected death, leaving Alaine to care her for children she doesn't remember. At this point, Logan considered this a sign of the friendzone, and officially given up on Alaine, merely keeping their friendship mutual. Months later, Logan was back to working on his quantum studies when he tried to make a device to collapse 3D objects to the second dimension. He tried to power his device using the Earth's magnetic field, but miscalculations caused him not only to temporarily harness all of the field's energy, but the lack of enough caused his experiment to collapse into a black hole with the mass of Mount Everest. Luckily, Logan planned for this error and already had everything in a spacetime-expanding containment field. Summer and Vedash both helped move the singularity to a different location while Logan made sure that it stayed stable. Once finally deeming it as stable, Logan began using it to power his experiments, and with such a massive boost to his energy generation, Logan was able to create a 2nd dimensional collapsing room. Logan would continue working to improving this down to the 0th dimension. Time passed, and Logan's occasional resource gathering travels has led him to stumble upon WORST, an omni-energy absorbing being. After a close call escape from having his life energy taken away from him, Logan eventually returned to the scene with an upgraded suit in order to gather more info. He found a shard of the creature and contained in another singularity field to study it, only for WORST to grab it back and cause the lab to be damaged as a result. Logan's curiosity got the better of him, and after locating similar energy draining regions, he eventually traveled to the Mayor's office after a bit more upgrades based on research. Unfortunately, he accidentally ended up face to face with WORST, which wasn't according to plan. After being put unconscious by barely escaping a blast, WORST was fully intending to walk away when he was attacked by a magical user, triggering WORST to eventually cause a nuclear-scale explosion that would have killed Logan since he was near ground zero... (MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD, COBFolks, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) (Since these are spoilers, don't spoil them for others.) ... but a hole in reality pulled Logan in before his imminent death, and when Logan awakened, he was in a void with Moros, in which he offered a an undeniable deal; since Moros saved Logan's life, Logan would have to create a device to open a portal at coordinates {0, 0, 0, 0}. Moros then teleported Logan back into his mousehole with this daunting task. ... This daunting task, however, luckily caused Logan to have great fear and worry, in which Alaine and her family, being empaths were able to quickly realize this, and Alaine eventually walked inside the lab in an attempt to comfort Logan. It was this time that she admitted her feelings for Logan, and the two began to date not long afterwards. Personality Logan was at first a tad odd, and it took some time for him to seem normal by Mobian standards. He will sometimes ramble on with complex words until he pauses mid-sentence once realizing that he is talking to people of average level intellect, in which he will feel like an idiot himself. He has finally got the big word syndrome out of his system in casual conversations, thankfully. Likes * science, specifically quantum physics * small things in general * inventing * Alaine * eating * chocolate milk Dislikes * the idea of magic Fears * cats (formerly) * a relatively large being who poses a threat to him * Surah (specifically, due to seeing her kill someone, the first time he witnessed murder) Habits * always trying to sneak a bite of food from just about everywhere Hobbies * working with the quantum foam to make new inventions * paddle surfing * kitchen assistance * caring for Quru the basil plant Equipment While Logan has created loads of equipment, only the ones actually used in rps will be listed. First Inventions Magnitudus Ray A ray that Logan has invented, and one of the only things he has shown anyone else, this gun-shaped object can either enlarge objects (shown via an orange glow on the ray) or to shrink objects (a blue glow). So far, the maximum change is from 10 times smaller to ten times larger. G-Inertia Hovercraft A circular device that Logan stands on. Upon neurological command (or remote should Logan want to override it), the craft hovers in the air, and sets Logan's gravity to keep him on the hovercraft, allowing him even to maneuver upside down in the air. He uses this as a form of transportation should his small size be a problem for him. The hovercraft generates a decent amount of inertia on Logan's foot, allowing the craft to accelerate to its max speed of 30 mph quickly without having Logan fall off of the device. Force Fields (1.0) Logan has force fields that surround the walls of COB, and he also has a miniature hollow sphere force field that appears from tapping his symbol on his outfit. Logan has made several different attributes of force fields for the time being. Other than the first one obviously protecting from physical damage, Logan also has the force field charged with cyberforce particles (considered pico-tech due to their macro-quantum size) that enables anything within the field to be guarded by a hack-wall, essentially making anything within the force fields unhackable while at the same time damaging any technology attempting to attack it. Reality Scanner Logan's scanner is not necessarily his invention, but he did custom tweak it and constantly improves on it over time. The scanner was capable of reading the properties of objects down to their atomic levels, but of course Logan had plans of increasing it, and could now read things on a Planck-scale. Second Inventions Metaphysics Disc After having his soul taken from his body and learning that there was much about the universe he didn't know, Logan began studying these metaphysical forces. He has so far created a disc that can help make the process of interactions with psychic abilities and souls become easier, so that he can make more observations and therefore more inventions. Medical Reader Clamping in on someone's skin, the disc would take a moment to analyze before telling the user what blood type they have, what disease is in their system, etc. Quantum Sanguis Printer A small pill-like shape that expands into a 5*5*5 inch cube, Logan uses his understanding of the quantum foam to allow the machine to take the energy from its surroundings and begin to generate blood. It is connected to a needle that one would use to inject into someone else and therefore give them blood should they need blood. There are buttons on this device to tell what blood type should be created. Flight Suit A body suit that uses quantum physics to generate flight. The prototype of the suit managed to help Logan survive the ignition of one gram of black powder (which releases 3 kilojoules of force per gram), with Logan only getting knocked out due to hitting his head against the wall. Teleportation Pads Logan had planted these things around COB. Small enough for only people his size to use, all Logan has to do is think about the location, and Logan will be teleported to the closest corresponding teleportation pad. He carries collapsed versions of these in the scenario that he needs to retreat to COB. Reality Scanner v2 Logan's new knowledge of the metaphysical universe has had him update the capabilities of the scanner, now able to take note of the spiritual, cyber, and conscious-related information of beings. Third Inventions Stem Cell Healing After much research with microbiology, and more time put forward to it after trying and failing to save Lunari on his own, Logan has now created a rapid form of stem cell insertion. This liquid is injected to the source of damage, where 20% of the serum goes out of its way to kill all cells in the general area to free it of potential bacteria, tumor cells, and viruses, and the other 80% are rapidly working stem cells that analyze nearby cells and DNA to reconstruct a body to its prime condition. In short, Logan has created a quick-healing serum that only requires a needleshot. Force Fields (2.0) After the events with trying to protect Alaine only for her empathy powers to get in the way, Logan used his understanding of other planes due to his spirit experience in order to allow the field to prevent mental interference. This prevents not only empathic messages from getting through, but also things such as mind control or telepathic messages from getting through as well. Portable Dimensional Storage The name says it all, this backpack was designed with a pocket dimension inside of it, allowing Logan to store a massive amount of items within it. The zipper opens a hole in its reality with surgical precision to safely retrieve items from inside. Reality Scanner v3 By managing to use both the physical and metaphysical forces to learn more about the universe, Logan has managed to see to lower dimensions, so far successfully being able to view and work with the 1-dimensional strings whose vibrations define the very physics of the universe. Fourth Inventions Flight Suit V2 With the new teleportation pads seeming to work after unexpected early testing (due to the shootout), Logan is planning on adding new properties to the Flight suit since the pads work as a better form of transportation in most situations he is in. The new suit is now able to be summoned via command of a wristband he wears, and it flies in with the shape of a backpack with wings. Once clipping onto Logan, its macroquantum tech flows around Logan like supernanotech. He made it a step beyond nanotech out of fear of Surah and her nanobots, so it can work as a counter to nanotechnology if needed. Magnetism Draining Energy Wave Logan has created a device that can harness the energy of the magnetic field, to the point of temporarily shutting down the magnetic field of an entire planet. Singularity Containment Field When trying to increase the potency of his shrinking tech to reach lower dimensions, he failed to draw enough energy the first time, and created a black hole instead. Luckily, Logan was prepared for this beforehand, and the black hole was within a floating field that constantly expanded space, countering the effects of the black hole and therefore keeping it stable. Kinetic Energy Absorption Walls Logan planned on making better defenses to COB after the ventilation attack and gunshots into the walls risking destruction. Along with the event where Vedash punched a hole in Logan's lab at one point, the walls are now molecularly redesigned to be able to spread out kinetic energy across itself, incredibly nullifying the damage to COB. The ventilation systems are also redesigned to be excellent filters, and any foreign technology entering the system is reported to Logan's computers before the ventilation closes itself shut. Fifth Inventions Flight Suit v3 Logan's recent updates to the suit focused on protecting him. When moving at maximum flight speeds. With its current durability, Logan can safely propel himself at speeds of Mach 1.7. Logan's suit now safely conducts cyberforce energy thro)ughout itself, making it unhackable by conventional means, and actually damaging unwanted electronics attempting to hack into it. The suit is also designed as a psychic shield to protect himself from empathetic abilities. Singularity Power Generator Logan's black hole he has contained now functions as his power generator. It provides FAR more energy than the energy he had beforehand. Sixth Inventions PRT Cannon Pronounced "Pretty Cannon", the PRT is a Pocket Reality Tractor-Beam. The cannon has its own dimension on the inside, where 'launches' its own pocket reality out like a net. It will trap said victim inside as Logan stores the pocket dimension back into the cannon. While the cannon can be externally powered, Logan also designed it to sap the energy of things within its pocket reality. Spatio-Dimensional Collapse Experiment Now that he has enough power to do so via using his contained singularity, Logan's previous experiment can now allow him to shrink on an uncountably infinite scale. He can spatially collapse objects into the 2nd dimension. He plans to improve onto the first, then the zeroth dimension. Flight Suit v4 (Introduction of the Frost Matter Beam) After Logan's encounter with the mysterious energy draining creature known as the WORST, he upgraded his suit so that he'd be able to resist with the effects of the odd creature, with at least the knowledge he obtained. The first thing on Logan's mind was to update his suit for a faster getaway, which led to the suit now being contained under the cultural gem embedded in his forehead. By merely tapping the gem twice rapidly, he can toggle the suit's presence. Logan has also updated the suit with a frost beam attached to his suit's gauntlets that can be activated by conscious intent. Cold temperatures involve lowering molecular kinetic energy. With the beam fired from the gauntlet containing matter that lacks a massive amount of kinetic energy, it generates a kinetic disruptive area. Due to entropy, higher energy likes to go to places of lower energy (for example, why high energy from explosions from a nuke expand out to miles), so therefore anything that comes into contact with the beam of matter rapidly loses their kinetic energy at an extreme rate; they freeze nearly instantaneously. The matter transfers the energy to the gauntlets that fire it, allowing it to gain more energy and freeze things faster, making it useful against heat rather than weak to it. However, at the cost of doing this, it can gain too much energy and overheat itself. Finally, along with all the work Logan has put in quantum tech, he has achieved control of the particle-wave duality of the quantum world; using quantum tunneling, he can phase through objects. However, this takes a notable amount of energy to pull off. Seventh Inventions Vertigun The vertigun is a vertigo inducing material that works by causing jerky movements of the endolymph, the fluid of one's ear that helps with balance. This causes extreme vertigo for the victim, and can cause people to be incapacitated as a result. Side effects include vomiting. 2nd Dimensional Blade Out of pure curiosity, along with tests, Logan has created a tiny dagger in which its edges lie on the 2nd dimensional level, having a one millimeter with near the center. Because it lies on the 2nd dimension and expands out into the third, Logan has essentially created a blade with infinite sharpness. Advanced wristband Logan's wristband has been updated to work at 4 exaflops, making it over 27 times faster than the fastest computers on Earth. Logan can run extremely complex analyses with practically no loading time wasted. Logan's Planned Inventions Logan plans to update his suit for better defensive combat purposes after the failure of it to protect Logan the last time he use. Updating the suit has now gone from being a hobby to being out of paranoia once more. This will be the first time Logan creates some intentionally offensive tools, though none intending to be lethal. Logan planned on creating a simultaneous physical and spiritual body for Lunari to be able to take with her onto the spiritual plane, so that her body isn't left vulnerable and defenseless. Logan's research on Quru has slowed to a near dead halt due to his priorities, now simply focused on caring for the plant more than anything else related to it. Abilities Alien Physiology Logan's muscles and bones are made up of a different substance that allows him to have very tough skin, allowing him to survive a lot more than what is expected for someone his size to survive. Due to his small body allowing for short distances for neurological messages to travel, Logan's reaction rates are also much quicker than others. With a smaller body comes a shorter distance for neural messages to travel. Logan running 8 mph is the equivalent of a man running 160 mph, and he can easily maneuver at these speeds. That means Logan can see things that the normal human eyes wouldn't be quick enough to process. Extraordinary Intelligence Logan's intelligence allowed him to invent machinery to interact two dimensional infinities down to the 1D quantum strings, enabling him the capability to create gadgets that could potentially manipulate the physics that make up the universe. At the moment, no one ever questioned Logan and his experiments, so not much is known about what he has created, but Lunari does know of some supernatural force that Logan has accidentally tempered with when he went through a third infinity to breach the 0th dimension. The mouse finds things like dimensional travel, wormhole generation, subspace and pocket reality creation, and spatially collapsed areas to be moderately simple science. Fall Damage Resistance Being small means Logan's surface area to volume ratio favors Logan when it comes to heights. In short, the bigger you are, the harder you fall is a true saying. In Logan's case, it's vice versa: 'the smaller you are, the softer you fall'. This allows Logan to fall from great heights and only get disoriented whereas a person of average size might break a few bones from the same height. Flaws Logan gets easily scared of just about everything. Logan is no fighter, so while he may attack with smarts (should he not be scared of whatever he is fighting), he is no melee combatant nor marksman expert. Relationships Allies Alaine Pretty much the number one friend Logan has on Mobius, the two small creatures hang around each other a lot, and Logan has even taking up some small tips on how to cook after, in his eyes, becoming the #1 fan of her meals. Logan genuinely cares for Alaine and her well being whenever there is a situation going on, especially with Alaine's passive emphathic traits sometimes being the main cause of her stress (which gives off another reason why Logan hates when people come around solely to bicker over nonsense). At one point Logan admitted his feelings for her, but he was ultimately disappointed when her long-lost husband had returned. Ever since, Logan has no longer attempted to make a move with Alaine, but still welcomes her as a great friend. However, this was quickly changed when many months later, Alaine had admitted her feelings for Logan, and they eventually started dating. Micheal Logan is on good terms with Micheal, agreeing to help him out in the robotic branches of science. Summer Having another person who understands rocket science (at least to an extent), Logan is glad to have met Summer, and they'll occasionally chat about Summer's ship and how it should be maintained. Arraura Initially striking fear from Logan, he has very quickly grown to respect the goddess, and she has even showed Logan how to free his spirit from his body, which he occasionally does in private to study spiritual metaphysics. Lunari Logan had temporarily 'watched over' Lunari while she was recovering within his mindscape. While they don't interact much, they both are on very friendly terms regardless, with Lunari half the time having to be focused on keeping Logan from doing something stupid. Lily They don't really chat much at all, but one thing they share in common is that they cannot resist good cooking. Neither rats out the other on when they do so, sometimes even teaming up to swipe a few bites of a meal. Vega Both of them are intelligent... robotics wise, at least, and they also share the same craving for chocolate milk. It's the branch of robotics, Logan considers Vega his rival. Rachel While only occasionally meeting her, Logan is on good terms with Rachel. She was the one who helped him with meditation to clear his mind, and she was the same person who explained the Calypsobot to him, seeing as he is a fan of robotics and learning the unknown. Midnight After constantly being in the same restaurant over and over again, these two have become good acquaintances to one another. Kinjiro Kinjiro had helped Logan get off the streets before he probably got himself killed from a solo adventure, and he was also the person to convince the mouse to ask Alaine out. Unfortunately things didn't go too well a few days afterwards, but while Logan did initially blame Kinjiro for it, he eventually respected him for at least trying. Neutral Techno Techno tolerates Logan, the biggest, and likely sole reason being due to the account of his relationship with Alaine, whom Techno trusts. Moros While the god saved Logan from an imminent death, Logan is forced to pay a debt to Moros by creating him an invention for him, in which Logan has no idea what Moros's true intentions are. Enemies WORST Logan has found out personally that WORST heavily despises him, and so far, WORST has been the closest to killing him. Logan is more than aware that their relationship is negative, and after a god told him to keep away from WORST, the mouse definitely knows that he's something to take seriously.